Opposite's Attract
by LightNightSky881
Summary: Goode High School has two groups. The Rich & the Poor. Annabeth is a poor, alone girl who's life is completely messed up. Percy is a rich guy who has a life that everyone wishes they had. What happens when they're both paired up for a project? Mortals, no demigods. Rated T cause i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Bianca

**Title: Opposite's Attract**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Monday, March 24, 2014**

**Summary: Goode High School has two groups. The Rich & the Poor. Annabeth is a poor, alone girl who's life is completely messed up. Percy is a rich guy who has a life that everyone wishes they had. What happens when they're both paired up for a project? Mortals, no demigods. Rated T cause i'm paranoid.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Well i'm back with the story I promised you! Yes, this is the story where Percy has a sister! YAY! So excited. So let's begin our journey. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters, or the Heroes of Olympus characters. Any character that is not recognized in the books however, is my possession. I also don't own Bianca, but her personality, her look and name whatsoever comes from a show. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet Bianca****  
**

**Annabeth's POV**

_BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP! BEEEE-OO- Thump!_

Finally. That clock was to old. I woke up by the sound of my stupid, old alarm clock. I got out of bed too see the clock broken in the floor. Ha ha that's your fault. That just made my morning. I got up and headed for the restroom. I looked at the kitchen clock before entering. It was 5 am in the morning. Well, if you live in a house with five people, and one restroom, you get up early to take a shower.

See my dad is always at work, sometimes even day and night. I doubt he cares a word about me because he puts his work before his family. My step-mother completely ignores me as if I was to exist because she's too busy caring about her two children who she tells night-stories every single night, something I never experienced. My mom left when I was just a baby, she basically just handed me to my dad and that's all. Some I have a pretty messed-up life but I've learned to accept it.

I walked into the restroom and took a long relaxing shower. Once I got out I brushed my teeth and walked towards my room. I brushed my hair and tower dried my hair, since I didn't have a hair drier. I walked to my closet and put on a simple grey shirt with some jeans, and my black converse. I put my hair up into a high ponytail and grabbed my school bag. I walked towards the kitchen to make some breakfast.

After I made myself something, I ate alone in the kitchen watching the News from the living room. Once I was all done it was already 7 am. I walked outside with my school bag, it was pouring rain. I took out my cheap umbrella and walked through the sidewalk alone. As usual I always walk to school, alone. I took out my cheap phone and texted Hazel.

_Hey you walking to school? - A_

I closed the phone and put it in my bag. I decided to take a different route from where I usually go, since it was early. I walked through one of the rich streets of the city admiring the houses. Yep, you would guess, I love architecture. The houses where different colors, two and three stories. I wish I could see the inside. I kept walking and felt my phone vibrate. I looked for it in my bag and opened it.

_My dad offered me to drive me since it was raining, i'm completely squished with my three siblings in the car. What about you? - H_

I was about to answer when someone bumped into me and I dropped the phone. Shit! I grabbed it from the floor, it was dead. Great now how would I ever afford a new one?

"Oh my gosh i'm so sorry!" he said. I looked up and my eyes met with a pair of green ones. It was Percy Jackson. Yep, most popular guy in school. Rich, Gentleman, hottie, he has the perfect life I would never have. "I'll pay for it!"

"As usual solves everything with money," I murmured as he grabbed his wallet. He gave me a glance.

"You know i'm paying for your phone you don't have to be so rude.. and if you wouldn't have been distracted you wouldn't have bumped into me." He said.

"I bumped into you!? You bumped into me!" I screamed at his face.

"You know what here just have the money I could care less!" he said as he gave me some money. I counted it quickly, it was five hundred dollars.

"Hey this is five hundred dollars! I'm not buying a laptop, i'm buying a phone here!" I yelled. Ugh I hate how rich people show off.

"Keep it! I said I could care less!" He screamed.

"This is five hundred dollars! I don't want pity from someone like you!" I screamed furiously glaring at him.

"I don't fell pity! As I said again I could care less!" he said and walked passed me towards his car. Ugh!

"You know what fine!" I screamed and walked away furiously.

"Fine!" I heard him scream.

I put the money furiously in my bag and kept walking angrily. Ugh! I just hate that guy! Always feeling pity for us! I mean who does he think he is, the kind of the world? Just because his dad owns half of the world's boats and he's life is so prefect, doesn't mean he has to show it off!

I kept walking furiously towards the school. I went in and closed the umbrella. I shook it off outside and headed for my locker. I put the umbrella inside and grabbed my history textbook. I then angrily shut my locker.

"Wow someone's in a bad mood..." Rachel said as she walked up next to me along with Juniper. "What's up with you today?" she said putting on one of her famous smirks.

See, Rachel is my best friend, she was with me since Elementary, along with Thalia. Thalia ditched us during the first year of high school. She didn't want to, but she had too. The school has these two policies, that the principal made up, in which the 'Poor' and the 'Rich' can't mix, neither even be friends.

"Well the most popular, and rich guy in school bumped into me and made me drop my phone in the rain," I said while they gasped. "Yup, Percy Jackson gave me 500 dollars to buy a new phone, he's such an arrogant, selfish, self-centered, brain-less, jerk." I said popping the 'P' in Yup.

"He gave you 500 dollars!" they both screamed earning us looks from everyone in the hallway.

"Yeah, he's such a show-off. I mean everyone at school know's that he has a perfect life! He doesn't have to go showing it off!" I screamed. They were frozen, then they pointed on something behind me.

It was none other than Percy Jackson himself. He was glaring at me, his friends Nico, Jason, and Grover were standing behind him.

"I will have you know my life is not perfect Little Miss Smarty Pants." He said. "You don't know me at all, so you don't have to go on and be talking about me as if you've known me my whole life."

"I talk these things because their true. Please! You're telling me that your not rich and live in a mansion with your own bathroom, a huge bed and room, and perfect parents who love you!" I screamed at his face really furious now. My blood was boiling inside.

"Well it's not all about the money! You're talking as if your parents don't love you!" he screamed. I suddenly felt frozen. Tears threatened to fall. I stood there frozen. Nobody spoke. Silence.

"Well we don't all have a perfect life do we!" I said over sobs and ran away.

I could hear Rachel and Juniper scream after me, but I ran through the hallways. I went into an abandoned restroom nobody ever used because they thought it was haunted. I went in and sat in the corner crying. Why is my life so messed up? I sat there over tears with my head in my knees. I wish I had a mother, a father, a real family, a best friend, I wish I had someone who cared about me.

"Umm... Are you okay?" I heard someone ask. I looked up, there was a girl around freshman standing in front of me. She had black, wavy-curly hair, with brown-golden highlights, put up in loose pigtails and big brown eyes. She looked very cute, as in a little sister kind of view point. She was wearing some yellow light pants, light blue converse, with a white shirt and a light yellow jean jacket over it including some bracelets in her wrist.

"Yeah..." I said, my voice sounded cracked and depressed. She gave me suspicious look.

"You're not okay," she said as she sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" she asked turning her head towards me. At that moment I felt as if I could tell her everything.

"I... I don't know..." I lied, she seemed to notice.

"What's your name?" she asked me.

"Annabeth... Annabeth Chase..." I said looking into her brown eyes.

"I'm Bianca, Bianca Jackson." she said. My eyes widen... Jackson? (**And no, she's not Nico's sister. Nico's sister died in this fanfiction as well. I got the idea from a character in 'Rebelde' Mexican telenovela she's just adorable!**)

"Jackson?" I asked aloud although it was supposed to be a thought.

"Yep, I bet you're thinking i'm a selfish Richie, well i'm not I could care less about money. My step-brother is Percy Jackson, you probably know him." she said giving me a warm smile.

I smiled back. "I do..." I said my voice cracking. I looked at the ground.

"What did he do to you?" she asked suddenly. It surprised me how she could see people's expressions.

"He... he didn't do anything. I guess i'm just jealous of his life... he's so perfect..." I said looking at the floor.

"He's life is not perfect, as much as he makes it look like it. For once, his dad left him before he was born. He had an abusive parent for a while, Gabe. I didn't know him, his mom threw him out before they found me. I was three when they found me in an alley, Sally adopted me. Percy and I grew up together, he was always such a protective brother to me. After five years his dad suddenly came back to his life. They found out he had this big-o-rich company. Sally was in a relationship with Paul by then, our history teacher. Poseidon, Percy's dad, gifted the house to Sally, and gave us so much money, now he basically fills us with it. He thinks he can make-up for what he did. But he really can't, Percy never excepted him. Until Poseidon brought both Percy and me to his home, once Sally went on her honeymoon, he promised he would bring us back with Sally, he never did. Sally had to move in the house Poseidon gifted her if she wanted to stay with us, she did, along with Paul, since then we've been living a rich life." She said looking at the wall as if she was going back through her memories.

"My mom left me before I was born... she literally just handed me to my dad. He didn't want me either, but he had no choice, she tricked him into signing the papers too keep me. By then he had married my step-mother who hated me. She had two twins, Bobby and Mathew. She always cared for them, red them stories, played with them, something I never got. My dad was always at work trying to earn enough money to keep his family going. I grew up alone. My step-mother ignored me, pretended I never existed. I was always the shy girl who had no friends in school, until I met Thalia. She was my first best friend, along with my second, Rachel. Thalia and I stopped talking during freshman, with that stupid rule of separating the Rich and the Poor. I see her sometimes, but we never talk, it would be like grabbing a hammer and hitting yourself with it. The only people I have are Rachel, Juniper and Hazel. They're my only friends." I said, a tear going down my cheek.

She wiped it off and I looked at her. She gave me a warm comforting smile. "Well now you have four." She said pulling me into a hug.

"But... your rich." I muttered confused.

She pulled away and looked at me. "I don't care about those stupid rules, I guess i'll just have to break them." She said smiling at me.

I couldn't help but smile back at her. She pulled me into another hug and that's when the door opened wide.

"Annabeth! Are you alright?" Rachel said as she came in with Juniper and Hazel right behind her.

I wiped a tear off my cheek after Bianca pulled away, we stood up. "I'm okay, Bianca made me feel better." I said as I smiled at her, she smiled back.

Rachel turned to Bianca and gave her a welcoming smile. "I'm Rachel, this is Juniper and Hazel." She said as she shock Bianca's hand up and down making me dizzy.

Bianca smiled and shook her hand with the same energy. "I'm Bianca," she said and turned to me. "Well I better get going, I don't want to be late to class on my first day of High School, see you in lunch!" she said, smiled in a silly way and skipped away out of the restrooms.

"Isn't she a Richie?" Rachel said in a worried tone.

"She's different, she's nice," I said.

"I could tell, she's got this spark in her eyes, and she's so adorable!" Juniper exclaimed.

We all laughed. "Can she sit with us at lunch?" I asked them.

"Of course!" they all exclaimed and we all laughed again.

"Well, let's go before Mr. Dodds gives us an absent mark." I said as I grabbed my bag in the floor and we exited out the door. I felt happier than before.

We got to Mr. Dodds class, Algebra, just in time before the bell rang. I sat down in the front seat next to Rachel while Hazel sat down behind us.

Class started out fine, though Mrs. Dodds treated me as usual, like crap, just because i'm smarter than her and always correct her, doesn't mean she has to treat me badly. I mean i'm just trying to point out the wrong stuff, is that so wrong?

She wrote some problems in the board and ordered us to solve them, everyone looked at the board confused. The problem said: 4x^2+12x+5=0.

"Who can give me an explanation on how to solve this?" Mrs. Dodds asked.

I suddenly blurted out the answer as I usually do in Algebra, History, Chemistry, and every other class that isn't Gym.

"We can use factoring decomposition; determine two values in which the product is 20 and the sum is 12. They are 2 and 10, so split 12x into 2x and 12x!

4x² + 2x + 10x + 5 = 0

Factor like terms..

2x(2x + 1) + 5(2x + 1) = 0

Group the common factors of 2x + 1 and collect the terms..

(2x + 1)(2x + 5) = 0

Finally, by zero-product property:

2x + 1 = 0 and 2x + 5 = 0  
2x = -1 and 2x = -5  
x = {-½, -5/2}"

(**Haha credit to ≼ 龍 ㉿〰㋲ﾚﾉｲﾑ 龍 ≽ ｲロロｲんﾚ乇丂丂 ﾚﾉズ乇丂 丂ロﾚ√ﾉ刀ク ｱ尺ロ乃ﾚ乇ﾶ丂！who gave the answer in yahoo answers, don't judge me i'm barely in middle school. I know weird name.**)

Everyone had their eyes on me and their jaws dropped, even Mrs. Dodds.

After five minutes of silence, Mrs. Dodds cleared her throat and said, "Thank you, Annabeth." then continued to teach. Some students were still looking at me weirdly. Great here comes the gossip. I could care less anyways.

* * *

Once it was time for lunch, I went into the cafeteria and bought a salad. What? Don't judge me, the hamburger's here are nasty. I walked over to where Rachel, Hazel and Juniper were sitting, which was at the 'Poor' section. The 'Poor' section was in the corner where it smelled like old socks, while 'Rich' people sat in the platforms or outside. I sat down next to Juniper and greeted them.

"Hey," I said, before I could even continue they broke out in questions.

"Did you really correct Mrs. Dodds in Algebra?" Juniper asked quickly. Rumors spread fast.

"I didn't correct her," I blushed a bit as I said that, I always did correct her, "I just solved the problem really fast. That's it."

"Seriously Annabeth? You solved it in less than a second." Hazel said who was in my Algebra class.

"Right? You're like some kind of math freak!" Rachel said. "I bet you came from Mars!"

We all laughed at that.

"Hey look it's Bianca!" Juniper said pointing to the lunch door.

Sure enough, Bianca was coming in ready to buy some lunch. She bought a hamburger and looked around the lunch room. She spotted us. She smiled and started walking towards us. Once she crossed the line to the 'Poor' section everyone gasped and place her eyes on her. The cafeteria was complete silent.

Oh my Gods.

"Hey guys!" she said as she sat down next to me. She frowned at our faces. "What?" she asked confused.

I turned to see Rachel, Hazel and Juniper with mindless expressions. There eyes were widened and their jaws were dropped, kind of like everyone else in the cafeteria.

"Um... Bianca... this is the poor section..." I whispered to her. She frowned and then smiled.

"I told you guys that I don't care if I break some stupid rule!" she said a bit too loudly. It remained quiet. That's when everything went wrong. Percy Jackson got out of his table and walked towards us. Everyone gasped as he crossed the 'Poor' section. Seriously, this was like some kind of suspense, horror movie.

He walked towards our and table. Once he got there he gave me a cold glare before turning to Bianca.

"What are you doing?" he asked furiously.

"I'm sitting with my friends that's what I'm doing!" Bianca yelled at him.

"They can't be your friends you're breaking the rules," he said still glaring at me.

"I don't care about some stupid rule the principal made up! I'm staying here and no one can stop me!" Bianca yelled as she stood up in front of Percy. The cafeteria gasped.

"You're not staying here, you're coming with me!" he yelled as he grabbed his sister's grip. Bianca struggled trying to get out of his grip.

"Let me go!" she screamed. Everyone had their eyes on our table.

"Let her go!" I screamed as I stood up in Percy's face.

"No, she's my sister and I can tell her where to sit and who to make friends with. Which I'm not letting her be friends with you." he said furiously. My blood boiled.

"You can't control her life! She can do anything she want's too! And for your information Bianca is right! This is a stupid rule the director put up with! You can make friends with whoever you want! You don't need to be in the same social level at all!" I screamed. "Now let her go!"

"Fine. You know what do whatever you want Bianca, once you regret this don't come begging for mercy!" Percy screamed as he left Bianca and headed for his table. Oh my gods, he's such a jerk!

Rachel suddenly stood up and screamed at the whole cafeteria, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT! GO BACK TO EATING YOUR LUNCH!"

Everyone went back to eating and the chatter began again. We all sat back down and stared at each other for a few seconds. Suddenly, we all burst out laughing.

"That was so hilarious!" Juniper said through the laughter.

"It felt real good to stand up." I said smiling at Bianca, she smiled back. We were going to be great friends.

"So Annie, tell me about your math incident," she asked. On someone else, I would have already killed them for calling me Annie, but on Bianca, it was just plain adorable.

"Oh seriously it was just a math problem it's not like a figured out the world's greatest mystery!" I screamed at them and they burst out laughing. Bianca took a bite of her burger and she suddenly looked green.

Told you they were bad. I think there food poisoning for rats or something.

She spit the burger into her napkin and make a disgusted face. "EWWW!" she squealed. We all laughed and she joined us after she got over the taste.

"Yeah, don't ever get the burgers." Rachel said.

"So Bianca do you have any long time friends?" Juniper asked.

"I actually do, we've been friends since kindergarten, she's coming to this school tomorrow I think, her name is Dolores but she hates it so I call her Lola," she said smiling at the memory.

"So any new crushes?" Rachel suddenly asked. Bianca's eyes widened and then she blushed.

"Really? Who!" We all squealed.

"He's a friend of Percy's, we met during summer, I don't know he's just like the mysterious goth guy." she said.

"NICO!?" we all screamed earning attention from everyone in Percy's table.

"Oops..." I said and we all broke out laughing. This was going to be a nice year.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how did you guys like it? I know I updated late but I was really busy doing my homework. I have a lot of homework, it's a busy week and next week we have exams. So I will update less frequently. Well hoped you enjoyed! R&R I know the chapter is super long! But i'm starting to make them pretty long. Btw Lola is 2 years younger than Percy, don't worry Percabeth will come soon ;-) just letting you meet Bianca. I love her she's adorable! If you want to see how she looks search 'Rebelde Bianca' look at the pictures and there you go. She's just so cute for some reason! **


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny

**Title: Opposite's Attract**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Tuesday, April 1, 2014**

**Summary: Goode High School has two groups. The Rich & the Poor. Annabeth is a poor, alone girl who's life is completely messed up. Percy is a rich guy who has a life that everyone wishes they had. What happens when they're both paired up for a project? Mortals, no demigods. Rated T cause i'm paranoid.**

**Author's Note: Ima back! Hope you enjoy! Sorry it took me a while to write and I had exams so... Yeah. Plus i updated Spy Troubles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters, or the Heroes of Olympus characters. Any character that is not recognized in the books however, is my possession. I also don't own Bianca, but her personality, her look and name whatsoever comes from a show.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Destiny**

**Percy's POV**

I can't believe her! I mean seriously! She's supposed to be my sister! I'm just trying to help her but NO! She has to listen to a Blondie who she just met today! Oh one day she will see how wrong she was. I mean she will get in so much trouble not only with the school but with our parents too! Worst of all, they're going to blame it on me!

I sat the lunch table thinking about my last encounter with my girlfriend, Bianca, (**LOL I'm so funny aren't I? Happy April Fools day! Hehe... Fine not funny -.- Change it to Stepsister.**) and that little know-it-all, Annabeth. You see, it was such a great day today, that is until I woke up. First the little know-it-all bumps into me then blames it on me so I have to pay her for a new phone and then she doesn't want to accept the money, then my Bianca sits in the Poor Section of the cafeteria when i'm supposed to be showing her around! Seriously who does Bianca think she is? If the principal finds out, I swear I'm in so much trouble.

Before I go any farther let me explain. I'm Percy Jackson, most popular guy in school, yeah you could say that. Honestly, I don't know how I became popular, I guess because my dad is one of the richest guy's in the world. But still, people think I'm a selfish arrogant jerk. I'm not! I didn't ask to be rich, and since I am, I take the opportunity.

You see, years ago I was one of the poorest guys in school. Suddenly, this man comes blabbing into my apartment, claiming he's my birth-father. Since I never met my father my first instinct was, "Attack!", but apparently my mom knew this man. So I went along with it, that is until my mother told me the truth. My dad was one of the richest people on earth, and I had no idea. I had lived all those years of my life poor, and my dad is over there in his ten mansions living the luxury. Then suddenly he comes to take me back, does that seem selfish? Yes it does, I know.

Before Poseidon, my birth-father, showed up, my mom and I lived with Gabe. An abusive parent, one day he took it too far, and punched me. My mom called the cops, after all I was only five. We went to this judge and my mom finally got divorced. On our way home we found Bianca, she was in an alley alone crying. We took her to child services and they found out her parents died in a car crash for drunk-driving, after they abandoned her in an alley. Bianca was about to be taken to an orphanage, but my mom adopted her since Bianca was such a sweet-heart. Since then we grew up together.

One evening, when I was ten, this man knock's on the door. Bianca and I were watching Peter-Pan, and my mom went to open the door. The man came barging in about how he came to take me back. I was so confused, so I did what many other's would. I ran towards him with my fist closed ready to punch the guts out of him. My mom stopped me before I could even put a finger on him.

We sat down and talked. My mother explained everything. Every single detail. She said she had met him in a beach, a beautiful beach we go almost every weekend during summer. She told me that when they met, it was like destiny. Of course, I didn't believe her. During that time my mom had a boyfriend, Paul, who loved me and Bianca, and we loved him back. He bought us toys, played with us every time he came over. He even told me he was planning to propose to my mom! Well enough. Let's keep going.

My dad claimed he had the right to take me back. My mom refused, so he threatened her. He told her that we could stay in one of his mansions, but if we didn't he would take me and Bianca. It was the only choice we had then, so she took it. Since then we lived in this big mansion. That is until my mom married and went her a honeymoon with Paul. Poseidon tricked her into thinking we would go with them after they came back. They agreed and signed some papers, which turned out to be the ones saying that Poseidon now had full ownership over us. Seriously, ownership that's what they said. Ever since then my mom comes and visits us, every time she apologizes for not being able to bring us back, but we understand.

Even though were super rich, I don't care. Sure, I show it a bit more than Bianca but I really don't care. Bianca is a very smart girl, she doesn't like make-up or those kinds of things. She wears simple clothes even though she could be wearing the richest accessories. She doesn't care at all, that's what I love about her. She is a really kind, and a great friend, very mature for her age. But, I guess that's what happens when you have suffered a lot. She's been through more than I have.

"PERCY!" Jason yelled in my ear, earning glances from everyone in the cafeteria.

Okay this is the deal, when someone yells into my ear, I get angry. Not just angry, I yell back at them. I meant it to come out as a pleasant "What?", instead it came out as a huge, fiery wolf that can talk yelling, "WHAT!?". Oops.

"Sorry..." I apologized lowering my voice. Everyone in the table froze for a second and then began talking once again.

"What are you thinking about? You zoomed out for like ten minutes, I called your name about 100 times!" He exclaimed.

"Thinking about Bianca?" Grover asked who was sitting next to me.

See we have this table, the 'popular' table where my cousins, Thalia and Nico, and my best friends, Grover, Jason, Piper, Katie, Leo, Beckendorf, Travis, Connor and Silena sit at. A few more people sit here like cheerleaders and foot ball players, but I usually don't pay attention to them, I prefer hanging out with my friends.

"Yeah..." I answered his question after a few seconds of silence. "I just can't believe she preferred to sit in the Poor section than with her brother. Who does she think she is?" I asked angrily.

"If you ask me, I think you're jealous." Piper added smiling.

"Jealous? About what!?" I asked defensively.

"Oh my Gods he is jealous!" Silena squealed putting a hand over her mouth.

"What are you talking about!?" I asked even more confused. Jealous? Me Jealous? Is there anything to be jealous off?

"You're obviously jealous that Bianca prefers to hang out with Annabeth than with you." Grover explained in a matter-of-fact way, Thalia lowered her head at the comment. Hmm.

"Of course I'm not!" I yelled and took a sip of my water, my throat feeling dry.

"Oh yes he is." Nico added smirking.

"Uhh! It would be so adorable to add Annabeth and Percy to my couples!" Silena exclaimed, in a very annoying way.

Once I realized what she said the water I was drinking ended up all over the table.

"WHAT!?" Everyone in the table, except the ones not listening, screamed.

Silena sat there writing something on her 'Couple's Notebook'. See she has this promise that she will unite at least 200 couples before she dies, Wow. So she basically takes all the chances she gets.

She smiled, closed her notebook, and stood up. "BRB, have some Percabeth planning to do!" then walked away happily. We all stood there dumb-founded.

"What just happened?" Leo asked causing everyone to shrug.

"Oh no..." Piper murmured. We all turned to her.

"What?" Jason asked her. She looked at me.

"Percy... if Silena gets the idea to put you and Annabeth together, she won't stop until she full-fills it. You know how she is! If you two do get together, there will be a BIG problem in the school." She said with a worried expression. Did she really think that Annabeth and I could get together? I mean hello! We're complete enemies. E-N-E-M-I-E-S. Do you understand that?

"Piper it's not like it will actually happen." Nico exclaimed.

"Seriously? Haven't you seen Silena in work-mode. She has never, ever failed at getting any coupled together, she managed to get Clarisse and Chris together, hello they're complete opposites! She has put over 50 coupled together!" Piper screamed in a frustrated, yet annoyed tone. She put her hands in her face and sat there. It all became quiet.

"Thalia?" I asked, eyeing her. I noticed she hadn't said a word during all the conversation.

"Huh?" she murmured waking up from a trance.

"You okay? You haven't said anything since we mentioned Annabeth." I said worried.

"Of course I'm okay and what are you implying by that?" she asked getting defensive. Oh oh.

"No I was just wondering... I mean I wouldn't expect you to be friends with that smarty street bag." I said sounding a bit ruder than I should have.

"She's not a smarty street bag! You don't even know her! You don't have the right to insult her!" Thalia screamed at me angrily.

"Thalia wow calm-" Nico tried to reason but Thalia stood up, glared at us for a second and walked out of the cafeteria furiously.

"What was all that about?" I asked turning towards Jason, who was enjoying his tasty, cheeseburger. He looked at me clue-less and then remembered everything that just happened. Wow dude.

"Oh! I have no idea she might be in her - _err _- days?" It came out as more likely as a question than as an answer. Nico chocked on the last part and me, Leo, the Stolls and Beckendorf all started to laugh uncontrollably while Piper glared at us.

"Sorry..." I mumbled once we controlled ourselves.

"So Stolls..." Leo asked trying to change the subject, "Have you been planning any good pranks?" he asked taking a bite of his peanut-butter sandwich.

"Oh Travis has... on someone rather special for him..." Connor teased his brother with a huge smirk on his face.

"Special? Hmm... who is the special person were talking about?" I asked a smirk growing into my face.

"You'll see..." Travis said.

Leo and Nico started to throw food around with their forks. Piper looked at the food being thrown up and down the table with disgust.

"Ugh seriously why am I the only girl here? Where's Katie?" she questioned mostly to herself.

"No idea." we all added and Piper kept staring at the chunks of food being thrown. One of the pieces Leo threw fell onto her face, she groaned in disgust and ready to kill someone.

"Oh oh..." I murmured.

"Leo..." she growled and grabbed a big chunk of her spaghetti then threw it, aiming for Leo but unfortunately it landed on Travis.

"..." Travis looked furious. Here we go.

Travis opened his eyes and an evil smirk grew onto his face. He grabbed a bunch of his macaroni and cheese and threw it aiming for Piper but she moved away. Travis smirk dissapeared when it started aiming to someone worse... Katie was walking into the cafeteria when she got a big surprise stuck to her hair. The cafeteria became death silent.

She turned towards our table furiously looking at Travis who looked like he was about to die. She walked towards the nearest table calmly, grabbed some spaghetti from some girl's plate and threw it at Travis.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone near our table yelled and before we knew it the cafeteria was being splattered around with chicken, pizza, home-made casserole, macaroni, and many different foods.

* * *

Well I may have to explain some things. After that food fight the principal walked in and gave us this whole speech about behavior, fortunately, he didn't see Bianca sitting in the Poor section. Unfortunately, we wouldn't have dessert on Friday. That made everyone's mood come down.

I groaned as Piper, Jason and I walked towards Health Class.

"Why does school exist!" I groaned as we walked towards class.

"Because we need education dufus," Piper exclaimed glaring at me. "Plus if we didn't have school, we wouldn't have doctors, lawyers, or even the president to lead us."

"Of course." I mumbled as we entered the classroom. There was a paper in the wall explaining who your partner for the year would be. I looked down at the paper searching for my name.

I smiled when I spotted my name, but it faded when I saw who my partner was. Annabeth Chase. Oh My Gods. What? How? When? Where? Why?

I had so many questions in my face I was literally just glaring at the paper.

"Uh Percy?" Jason asked me.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked and once she saw my partner her eyes widened. "Oh..."

"Annabeth..." Jason said. "Is you partner... But how is that even possible we can only be partnered up with people of our social levels as in Richies."

"Silena..." Piper murmured. Of course it had to be Silena.

"Oh she must really be determined this time..." I murmured, mostly to myself in annoyance.

At that moment Annabeth, and her friend, Rachel entered the classroom laughing.

"Would you keep it down?" I asked rudely glaring at her.

She looked at me as if I was from another planet.

"I will not listen to someone like you..." she said and walked passed me to look at the list. Oh her reaction is going to make me laugh.

She looked at the list examining it and then her eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT!?" she screamed earning glances from everyone in the class.

"Oh too bad you're going to be with me for the rest of the year..." I whispered in her ear. Sure, I was annoyed but Oh boy I was going to enjoy this.

It was going to be a good year.

* * *

**Author's Note: Happy April Fools day! Hehe... Yup I tricked you. Muahaha! I'm so evil! See you guys next time Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Baby Project

**Title: Opposite's Attract**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Friday, April 4, 2014**

**Summary: Goode High School has two groups. The Rich & the Poor. Annabeth is a poor, alone girl who's life is completely messed up. Percy is a rich guy who has a life that everyone wishes they had. What happens when they're both paired up for a project? Mortals, no demigods. Rated T cause i'm paranoid.**

**Author's Note: Woohoo! And no, not the Sims 3 kind of woohoo... don't be dirty minded! I'm back with another chapter! Here is where it all begins! Hope you guys enjoy! Finally the weekend has arrived! YAY! I will update Spy Troubles soon, once I finish that Fanfiction which will take a while, I may... JUST MAY... make a Harry Potter Crossover with Percy Jackson! WILLOWS SQUEEE! But the different thing, that most of those never have, is that I will be adding Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Leo onto the adventure except maybe not in the first chapters. Well enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters, or the Heroes of Olympus characters. Any character that is not recognized in the books however, is my possession. I also don't own Bianca, but her personality, her look and name whatsoever comes from a show.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Baby Project**

**Annabeth's POV**

Why did this have to happen to me? What did I ever do to deserve this Gods of Olympus? I mean I never ask anything for Christmas but this...? Being paired up with Percy Jackson... in the first day of school. Why!?

I grumpily headed towards my assigned sit next to Percy as Mrs. Lawrence came in.

"Hello Class! Welcome to a new school year! Isn't it wonderful!" some students chuckled at her outburst. "I will have you know that this year will be different. The three richest man in the world, have given the school a lot of money to buy better supplies, we will even be turning the school into a private school!"

Everyone in the room gasped at the last sentence. What about us, as the Poors!?

"And don't worry everyone that doesn't have the sufficient funds will get a scholarship's if they have anything... rather special," she said choosing her wording carefully. "Now... Katie! Will you please pass these sheets out?"

Katie nodded and walked towards the teacher. As she grabbed the sheets and glanced over them, she gasped. Hmm...

"Now students, with enough funds we have afforded more health class items! We will be doing a yearly project starting next week when your babies arrive..." she said.

"What!?"

"Huh!"

"BABIES!?"

"I'm too young to die!"

Okay that one came from Travis... one of the Stoll brothers, aka. Mega Pranksters of the school.

"Yes babies. We will the having the 'Baby Project' this year, your desk partner and yourself will be raising a baby child. Katie is passing out sheets that will describe the information of your baby. It will be the best project of the year! And worth 20% of your year grade so better not fail!" she said excitedly.

Whispers started out through the room as I stood there frozen in shock.

"The sheet already has your names in it and two columns, one for a girl and for a boy. You're baby's gender will be chosen at random, but you have to remember your partner and you will be raising it the whole year, so better get comfortable!" she said smiling widely. That evil, evil witch. I bet she's been doing sorcery.

Katie finally walked over to me and gave me the paper. She eyed me for a second, and then glanced at Percy. She turned back to me and mouthed 'Good luck'. I smiled a bit.

You see Katie wasn't bad, she was a bit bossy, like myself, but not bad. We used to be good friends in elementary, but once again the rules cut us off.

I looked at the paper it said, 'HTE BYAB RPOJCTE'. Oops, dyslexia acting up wait... I concentrated. It said 'THE BABY PROJECT'. I turned to look at Percy who seemed frozen in time. I crossed my hand over his face but it didn't work.

"PERCY!" I screamed into his ear. He immediately came back from his trance.

"I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A BABY!" he screamed earning glances from the whole class including Mrs. Lawrence.

I rolled my eyes and everyone turned back to their work.

"Let's just fill this out. I don't want this as much as you do." I murmured looking at the sheet.

"How about you do the boy, I do the girl?" I asked, he nodded and we got to work.

_THE BABY PROJECT_

_Hi! This is Doctor Emilia, I'm a doctor at the Health Hospital of Research Center. This year you will be conducting a project in which you will raise a baby, as if it were your own. Remember you have to feed it, put it to sleep, change it, and most importantly treat it as if it was yours. This baby will also have something scientists have been working on for many years: feelings. You're baby needs love, meaning, you have to sing to it, hug it, and raise it with your partner. The baby has a special chip in it's eye, which will recognize the parent, and their close friends, so make sure you don't give it to a stranger. Oh and one more thing, your baby can recognize when you and your partner are together, in which it will be even happier. Remember to take care of him, Good luck! _

_Male Partner_

_Name: _Percy Jackson_  
_

_Hair Color: _Black_ _

_Eye Color: _Green_ _

_Personality: _Funny, Cool, Awesome, Brave, Good-Looking / Arrogant, Jerk, Insufferable   
_

_Female Partner_

_Name:  Annabeth Chase  _

_Hair Color:  Blonde _

_Eye Color:  Grey _

_Personality: _Smart, Wise, Good-Friend, Kind, Brave / Annoying, Know-it-all, Irritating_

_Describe the relationship with your partner: BAD, REALLY BAD Rate: -10 _

_Thank you for filling out the form! In about a week your child will arrive; keep in mind the child's personality, and appearance will be chosen at random. He/She will arrive with their birth certificate and other special objects including some worksheets to fill out along the project, and a photo scrap-book. Bye!_

"What kind of a project is this?" Percy asked as we finished filling in the worksheet.

"I really have no idea, they take this project WAY to seriously." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Well students, for the rest of the class you will have to write notes about your partner in a scrap-book Katie will pass out. I want you to get to know each other this week, I also have to explain that you will need to take you're baby EVERYWHERE, all your teachers have signed a legacy that says that you can care for your babies during class. Remember to take turns although it's better if your partner and yourself are together on this." She said as she bought out a box filled with diary-looking journals inside. "Katie please pass these out."

Katie stood up and started passing the notebooks out.

It had a small baby drawing in the front that said "It's a Baby!" and a small tag at the bottom saying "The Baby Project Corporation", wow they do take it to seriously. They even have a company?

I opened to the first page, wrote my name and my partner's name then moved on to make notes.

"Okay. 20 Questions?" I asked.

"Sure you start," he said.

"What's your parent's name?"

"Sally Jackson, and Poseidon Jackson..." he growled a bit at the name.

"Any siblings other than Bianca?"

"Yes, Tyson a step-brother who comes and visits sometimes; he's two."

"What's your favorite type of music?"

"Any."

"Favorite sport?"

"Swimming."

"Favorite food?"

"Anything that is blue."

"What is your future job?"

"Marine Biologist."

"Best friends?"

"Nico, Grover, and Jason."

"What would you prefer to name _the _child?"

"Anthony." (**Haha yeah you guys must think I'm obsessed with that name, I just can't think of anything**)

"What are your busy days?"

"Tuesdays, and Thursdays"

"What is your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Why are you and your sister so different?"

"She's wiser."

"Why are you such a seaweed brain then?"

"Your opinion not mine."

"Why are you such a Jerk?"

"What are you implying by that!?"

"I'm asking the questions not you. Now answer it."

"I'm not a jerk! Why do you even think that?!"

"Cause you are. Do you have a middle name?"

"No."

"What do you do for fun?"

"Swim."

"You like swimming a lot don't you?"

"Yep."

"What's it like to be rich?"

"For me, bad."

"Why?"

"I can't live with my mom."

"Why?"

"My dad is a jerk and he tricked my mom to give me and Bianca up."

"Bianca and I. Does your dad ever take you somewhere?"

"Yeah, but were always followed by News Interviewers and all that crap. Done my turn." he turned towards me grinning and started the question session.

"Why are you so smart?"

"Cause I am."

"What are your parents names?"

"Frederick Chase, I don't know my mom's name."

"Why not?"

"Never met her, my dad never talks about her."

"Do you have siblings?"

"Yes two step-brothers, twins."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Grey."

"What's your future job?"

"Architect."

"Who are your best friends?"

"Rachel, Juniper and Hazel."

"How do you know Thalia?"

"WHAT!?"

"How do you know Thalia?"

"None of your business."

"I answered your questions now answer mine."

I sighed. "She was my best friend during Elementary."

"Why are you not anymore?"

"School rules got in between."

"Ever had a boyfriend?"

My eyes widened. "No..." I murmured.

"Do you have a step-mother?"

"Yes."

"What kind of relationship do you have?"

"None. She doesn't know, or pretends, that I don't exist."

"Then how do you get breakfast and basically the stuff mother's do?

"I do them myself."

"Since when?"

"Since I was five."

"Wow your life must suck."

"Yes it does."

"What do you do for fun?"

"Read, or draw."

"How many more questions?"

"Three more."

"What would you like to name _the _child?"

"Susan."

"Why?"

"Because I like that name."

"What if it's a boy?"

"Anything, times up." I said as I wrote down something in the scrap-book. That's the exact time the bell rang.

I stood up quickly and walked out the door glad that period was over. Dang it was tiring. This was going to be the worst year of my life.

* * *

"YOUR PARTNER'S WITH WHO!?" Juniper, Rachel and Hazel screamed at me as we walked out of school.

"Percy Jackson! You heard me!" I screamed.

"Dang bad luck. I got Will Solace." Rachel said as we walked back home. They were going to stay over at my house for a sleepover.

"My partner is Frank Zhang." Hazel said dreamily.

"Uhh... Isn't that your crush?" I asked teasingly.

"No he's not! Were just friends!" she said blushing deeply.

"Sure you are..." Rachel said smiling wickedly.

"What about you Juniper?" Hazel asked her.

"What about me?" Juniper said which cause us to break out into random laughter.

"Who's your partner?" I asked.

"I don't take Health, I take Biology." she said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Lucky!" We all screamed at the same time and burst out into laughter.

When we finally got home about a long, gossip chat we made our way into the house and to my room.

"Shall we order Pizza?" I asked, they nodded and we ordered the Pizza.

"Hey you know what?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"What?" we all asked.

"Silena, that Richie nice girl who's always setting people up, is making a party for the start of the year in which EVERYONE is invited." Rachel said squealing.

"Oh i'm not going." I said.

"Why not?" Juniper asked.

"Because i'm not a party girl type!" I exclaimed.

"But Silena told me to give you a special invitation!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly.

"What? How does she even know me?" I asked agitated, and in shock.

"I don't know, but if you have the chance take it!" Rachel screamed smiling widely.

"Something seems fishy..." I stated suspiciously.

"Come on Annabeth you barely have any fun!" Hazel exclaimed adding into the conversation.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"No!"

"Yes."

"YAY!" they screamed only a second after I realized the trick.

"Seriously.." I muttered under my breath.

"You already said yes no turning back!" Rachel screamed as the door bell rang. The Pizza Planet Truck was here. (**Dat. Pizza. Planet. Truck. Haunts. You. Everywhere.**)

The rest of the night we watched Chick-Flick comedies, sad movies, and scary movies until we fell sleep. Little did I know what would happen at the party.

* * *

**Author's Note: All done. Hope you enjoy I can't wait to do the next chapter! Or for the baby to arrive! Oh my gods this is so fun! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Project Begins

**Title: Opposite's Attract**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Tuesday, April 8, 2014**

**Summary: Goode High School has two groups. The Rich & the Poor. Annabeth is a poor, alone girl who's life is completely messed up. Percy is a rich guy who has a life that everyone wishes they had. What happens when they're both paired up for a project? Mortals, no demigods. Rated T cause i'm paranoid.**

**Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry took me a while to get ordered from the exams and homework. But I'm back! I wanted to share a little review that I got in Spy Troubles. **

**henrie locker chapter 6 . 19h ago**

Great story. They dont use gadjets like in spy kids or early james bond movies and the names are a bit lame. Apart from that the story is great

**This is the first person to specifically comment something bad about one of my stories. THANK YOU! I love you for it! I love actually seeing something bad about my story! That way I know what I need to fix. SO please I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS, don't be afraid to hurt my feelings or something. Tell me my errors and the things that are bad. Please! This review was one of the one's I loved. Thank so much henrie, and yes I know, my names are horrible, I just couldn't come up with something. Thank you so much and I will try to work on them! Enjoy! Review if you want more :-)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters, or the Heroes of Olympus characters. Any character that is not recognized in the books however, is my possession. I also don't own Bianca, but her personality, her look and name whatsoever comes from a show.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Project Begins**

**Percy's POV**

The first days of school were pretty much my worst, and I'm talking about health class. I still couldn't accept the fact that Annabeth and I were partners. Partners. For the year. And to make the matter worse, we had to do a project on which we had to raise a fake baby. A B-A-B-Y. The days just kept getting on better and better... (**If you don't know what this means you need to ask your mom to teach you what 'Sarcasm' means.**)

The only thing I enjoyed about health class was Annabeth. And no, don't start yelling "PERCABETH!" like a fan girl. I meant I loved to annoy Annabeth. And to my advantage all I had to do to annoy Annabeth was to make a dumb comment and put on my signature smirk.

Today was Monday; why is that important? Well, today was the day we were supposed to receive our fake babies. On of a part, a small part, I liked that I was going to have a fake baby, hey it might be as handsome as me.

"PERCY!" Nico screamed into my ear making me jump up.

"WHAT!" I snapped at him.

"What are you daydreaming about?" he asked.

"Just thinking about the project for health class." I said as Nico, Jason, and I walked towards Health.

"Are you thinking about the project, or Annabeth?" Jason asked smirking.

"Why would I be thinking about that nerd?" I snapped at him.

"Nah I'm just joking around." He said smiling.

As we entered class I spotted Annabeth; she was sitting in the desk next to mine reading something that had buildings in the cover. Nerd. I couldn't help but look at her once I entered. Her golden blonde curls up in a high ponytail, her startling grey eyes looked so focused, as if she was looking into infinity; she was wearing her uniform, which by the way looked wonderful on her.

Oh confused about the uniform? Yeah it sucks. You see, as Goode High School was transformed into a private school, they added every teenager's worst nightmare: a uniform.

For the girls it was black skirts up to their thigh, which most guys loved; white long-sleeved, buttoned shirts; a grey, or red depending on your choice, tie; black leather high-heel, not too high, boots; red belts with straps used to put on your shoulders but most people leave them hanging, which is pretty hot for girls; a black french hat; and a black, or dark blue jacket, on certain days they could wear a red poncho without their tie's. (**Lol. Who recognizes what uniform I'm talking about? It's really similar to someone's... if you searched up what I told you about on the first chapter you might know where the uniform relates to, it's not exact it's kind of mixed up**)

For the boys it was black, straight pants, which made us look like a 30-year old; white long-sleeved, buttoned shirt; a grey, or red depending on your choice, tie; black leather shoes, the ones that professional's use; red belts with straps, like the girls we preferred to leave them hanging since they were uncomfortable; and a black or dark blue jacket.

Right now Annabeth was wearing her uniform with a poncho instead of her jacket and her hat was on the desk. Definition? She looked pretty hot with her uniform showing a lot more than she would intentionally. Okay I'll pretend I didn't say that.

I walked over to my sit and sat down. Annabeth looked so focused it looked like she didn't notice. Until she tore her eyes from the book and glared at me for like three seconds then returned to reading. Seriously what did I do now?

Mrs. Lawrence came in interrupting my thoughts. "Good after noon class!" she squealed over-excitedly.

"Good after noon Mrs. Lawrence," some students murmured. Annabeth closed her book and placed it in her bag.

"Well today we will be starting our project! Aren't you guys excited!?" Mrs. Lawrence squealed in happiness.

"No..."

"Not at all."

"I'm too young to be a parent!"

"Here comes death."

People murmured, and yes, the last one was Travis. The most ironic part was that he was partner's with Katie. Bad combination, almost as bad as Annabeth and I. Almost. I still wondered why Silena hadn't gotten to them yet, I wonder...

"Well Nina will you please pass out the babies and the bags? They're in the back of the room." Mrs. Lawrence asked. (**Aww HOA reference, yes I will be making A LOT of references. One includes Melissa! YAY!**)

"Sure Mrs. Lawrence." Nina said and headed towards some baskets and bags that were pilled over to the back of the room.

She started handing out the baskets and bags which had a small tag that said our names in them.

"Now class. Don't open them just yet, you will decide what you name your baby and write it in this sheet that you will pass around. Inside the basket there is a pink or blue paper depending on your baby's gender. There might be a surprise in some of the baskets, the worksheets and scrapbook are tied under the basket. You will have to turn on your baby from the back and better not turn it off because it will lower your grade to a 0. Let the baby look at your for at least ten seconds and then your partner, then the chip in it's eye will recognize who the parent is. Boy's go first then girl's. The bag holds the feeding supplies, diapers, and many other useful things. You may open the basket." she said and the chatter started.

I tried to grab the basket at the same time that Annabeth did and our hands collided. I swear to the Gods that I felt a spark, I think she did to because she immediately moved her hand away. I search her face for any trace of blush, but her eyes only glamoured with annoyance.

I opened the basket and we looked inside.

Blue.

Yes! I get to choose the name. Annabeth glared at me and I grabbed the baby.

It looked really real, on a scale from 1-10 it would be a 20. I swear they take this project to the extreme. It had blonde hair, to which Annabeth smiled and it was wearing a blue shirt with some dark blue pants and socks. It's eyes were closed so I couldn't see them. I reached to the back of it's shirt and pressed the on button. It had green eyes. Yes! A big wide smirk appeared on my face while Annabeth frowned.

I let the baby look at me for a few seconds and handed it to Annabeth in which she did the same.

"Um Mrs. Lawrence..." I heard Travis comment.

"Yes Travis?" she asked looking at him.

"I think we must have a mistake... there's two babies in our basket." he said slight concern in his voice.

"Oh there's no mistake, some people may have gotten twins, which will only make their grade higher." she said smiling.

"WHAT!?" Travis and Katie screamed at the same time. Okay this was going to be hilarious, I smirked.

"I'm sorry no turning back." Mrs. Lawrence said smiling.

"Stop smirking and concentrate! What are you naming the child?" Annabeth snapped at me.

"Anthony." I said smirking. Annabeth wrote it down on the sheet and then passed it to the next person.

"Who's taking first turn?" She asked facing me.

"What?" I said confused.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'll watch over the baby today and you do it tomorrow. If you dare do something that hurts our grade I will kill you." She said glaring at me.

"Okay M'am." I said. She glared at me once more and I smirked.

_RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG! _

Everyone started to gather their things and get up. Annabeth put her hat on, grabbed her bag, and took the basket with the baby on it.

I got up and made my way to my next class.

* * *

"So Jason how does your baby look like?" Grover asked as Nico, Jason, Grover, and I walked to the main door of the school. It was pouring rain outside, I don't know how but it had been raining for almost two weeks already. Either pouring or lightly. Right now it was raining so hard thunder shook the building.

"Well it has blonde hair and green eyes." I summarized.

"So it got your eyes and Annabeth's hair?" Jason asked as I nodded.

"Percy!" I heard my sister yell from down the hall. I turned around and greeted her.

"Hey" I greeted as she made a small smile. She walked with us towards the car, since I always drove her home.

"Well I'm taking my car coming Grover? Nico?" Jason asked as he headed towards his car. Nico and Jason followed him, see we did this all the time, they would go with Jason and head to my house.

I unlocked the door as Bianca and I got into the car. I turned on the engine and headed towards the house. On the way there we spotted a familiar looking blonde walking soaking wet in the rain with a basket on her hand. I swear she looked like-

"Annabeth." Bianca murmured. She turned to me with puppy eyes.

"No." I said firmly.

"Come she's walking in the rain! Please!" She said.

"Fine." I said. Bianca smiled and opened the window.

"ANNABETH!" She called to the blonde.

Annabeth turned and looked at the truck. I pulled over next to her.

"Get in!" Bianca screamed.

"But-" Annabeth was about to protest.

"No but's your going to get sick. Get in!" She screamed. Annabeth hesitated but got in the truck. She was soaking wet from top to bottom.

"Oh my where's your house?" Bianca asked.

"Third street to your left." Annabeth murmured shivering.

Once we got to her house Annabeth thanked us and walked towards the door. I was about to drive off when Bianca stopped me.

"Wait..." she said looking over to Annabeth.

She was knocking on the door but no one was answering. She then searched her purse and seemed to look like she was groaning.

"Is everything alright!?" Bianca called out.

"Not really... my parent's aren't home and I don't have my keys. I have to wait out here until they come back." She said.

"When are they coming?" Bianca asked.

"At about 10 PM. I'll have to wait out here." Annabeth said.

"Come with us!" Bianca said.

"WHAT!?" Annabeth and I yelled at the same time.

Bianca rolled her eyes at me and turned towards Annabeth. "You can't stay out here until ten!" she said. "Come with us you can sleep over."

"Fine." Annabeth murmured and got in the truck. I glared at Bianca and drove home.

* * *

Once we got home Grover, Jason and Nico were waiting out side the car. I could see they were about to asked where we went until they saw a soaking wet Annabeth.

"Annabeth staying here?" Jason asked.

"I guess so." I murmured as I changed the channel.

"Where is she?" Grover asked.

"In Bianca's room probably talking about girl-stuff." I said in and irritated tone.

_Ding-Dong_

No movement.

"Dude open the door." Nico said.

"Fine." I said and got up. I opened the door and to my surprise Rachel, Juniper and Hazel were standing outside.

"Umm..." I murmured not knowing what to say.

"Bianca invited us over." Rachel said.

"Bianca!" I screamed.

"Yes?" Bianca said as she came running from her room.

"Your... friends... are here." I said as I walked back towards the living room.

"Guys come on in!" Bianca said as they all walked over to her room. Okay then.

* * *

After we watched some movies it was 7 PM already. We had pretty much nothing to do. That's when Hades broke loose.

_Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong_

"Seriously who keeps ringing the bell?" Nico asked.

There was only one person. Ugh.

I headed towards the door and opened it.

Thalia, Katie, Piper, Silena, Beckendorf, and the Stolls were standing outside smirking.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked shocked.

"Well isn't it obvious we came to the party of course." Thalia said smirking.

"Thalia?" Nico said from the living room entrance. Jason, Nico and Grover had joined the 'party'.

"Percy who is it?" I heard Bianca say.

I turned around. Annabeth, Bianca, Hazel, Rachel, and Juniper were standing there in Pajama shorts and shirts. Everyone's eyes widened at the meet. An awkward silence hit the room.

"So..." I said trying to break the tension. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Uhh... What's going to happen next? BTW Whoever knows the answer to the uniform question answer it in the reviews. Bye guys see you next time! Hope you liked it. **


	5. Chapter 5: Friendships, Kisses, & Games

**Title: Opposite's Attract**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Tuesday, April 15, 2014**

**Summary: Goode High School has two groups. The Rich & the Poor. Annabeth is a poor, alone girl who's life is completely messed up. Percy is a rich guy who has a life that everyone wishes they had. What happens when they're both paired up for a project? Mortals, no demigods. Rated T cause i'm paranoid.**

**Author's Note: I'm a back! Time for another update. Woop! Woop! For those who want to help my cousin out, just follow her twitter, -at- Regina_Luna_ and her dance partners twitter -at- SANDARTI, Thank you guys! When the time comes to vote I will inform you guys. Thanks again! Here comes another review that I liked:**

**Reese123 chapter 4 . Apr 8**

Hey! This was great...some suggestions: minor grammar things that you can fix in a nanosecond, and the plot is a tiny bit unrealistic? It seems really weird that the principal would enforce this really discriminatory policy that would definitely get him in jail (it is majorly illegal). Maybe something because of the students? I understand if it's too hard to change the plot now, but this might help the story :) Again, it's awesome! And it would be nice if you could review some of my stories; I haven't gotten any suggestions/criticism yet.

**Of course I will review your fanfiction I'm just rather busy these days so as soon as I finish this math testing I will take my time to review your stories. And yes the plot is a bit unrealistic, I agree. I did something in this chapter. I added the reason the principal keeps up with the rule. Basically Thalia's dad, Zeus, the richest man in the world and most important, paid the principal and threatened to make the rule, he also bribed the police and district, just because he doesn't want his daughter hanging around 'poors'. So yeah. Hopefully it makes more sense like that cuz yeah, I can't change the plot now. And some people are as sellfish as Zeus. Hope you enjoy thanks for the advice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters, or the Heroes of Olympus characters. Any character that is not recognized in the books however, is my possession. I also don't own Bianca, but her personality, her look and name whatsoever comes from a show.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Friendships, Kisses, and Games.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"NNNNNAAAAAA" 'my' Baby Anthony cried.

"Shut it up!" Rachel screamed.

"Calm down Rachel he's just a baby!" I said as I burped the baby. Dang I already felt like a mother. Baby Anthony fell asleep and I placed him in the bed.

_Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong_

"Okay who is doing that it's annoying!" Rachel exclaimed greatly annoyed.

"SHHH!" I screamed but they ignored me.

"That's what I would like to know! Come on girls!" Bianca said playfully smiling and we all made our way towards the entrance hall.

As we got there I observed the scene. Percy was standing in the door looking at someone outside while his friends, Jason, Grover and his cousin Nico, stood outside the living room entrance.

"Percy who is it?" Bianca said.

Percy turned over giving us a full view of who was outside the door. Thalia, Katie, Piper, Silena, Beckendorf, The Stolls, and Leo were standing outside. Thalia looked straight at me. It's been a long time since we had made eye contact.

"So..." Percy said after a few moments of silence.

"EEEEHHH! Party time!" Silena squealed as she skipped in carrying three bags in her arms.

"Uh..." Leo said awkwardly. "Don't take this the wrong way but... what are _those _doing here?" he said pointing over to us as if we were a 'thing'.

Piper elbowed Leo hard in the arm. "OWW! What was that for!?" he squealed in pain rubbing his arm.

I was still shocked at seeing Thalia but it instantly broke the second Leo said 'Those'.

"What do you mean by 'those'?" I growled.

Leo looked scared for a second. "Uhmm... I... Erm... Well..."

"Come on guys let's play some party games! Let's just be normal teenagers for at least a night! Pretend whatever is going on in school is completely gone. Let's get to know each other!" Silena squealed happily eyeing me in a weird way then looking over to Percy.

She better not be doing what I think she's doing.

"Okay..." everyone murmured uncomfortably except Thalia, Percy and I.

"I'm not going." I whispered over to Juniper, unfortunately Silena heard me.

"WHAT WHY NOT!?" Silena screamed earning everyone's attention.

"I... err... have to take care of the baby?" it came out as a question instead of an answer.

"But Annabeth isn't the baby asleep-" I elbowed Rachel, she jumped and glared at me then realized what she said. "I mean I think I hear him crying why don't we just go up-"

"Not so fast!" Silena said with sass in her words. She walked towards Bianca's room and came out holding Baby Anthony in her hands. "We can just bring him over to the couch in case he wakes up and well be over in the dining room." Silena said happily.

"Umm... I guess so..." I said unsure.

"GREAT!" Silena exclaimed dragging me over towards the kitchen with Baby Anthony in her hands.

She placed the baby in the couch and then we all walked towards the dining room. It was a beautiful dining room with two dining utensil shelves on the side, a window in the back, a long table with a white cloth and fourteen cream-colored chairs, and a chandelier hanging from the top.

"Everyone take your seats." Silena announced and we all sat down. I was in between Rachel and Juniper, who was next to Bianca, Nico, Leo, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Beckendorf, Percy, Grover, and Silena. "Okay our first game is... she took a shiny gold card out of a small pouch. She smiled widely. "Truth or Dare. Rules, if you don't do a truth you have to remove a piece of clothing, which does not include accessories, socks, or shoes. If you don't do a dare you have to pay $50 to the nearest person to you. The game ends after at least eight rounds." She said and smiled ever wider. "I will begin," she eyed around and her eyes caught me. Why am I always the target. "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

I sighed. "Truth- I mean dare!" I said the opposite of what I was going to say.

"Nope. No retreats. You chose truth, you stay with truth. What is the horniest fantasy you've ever had?" she asked. My eyes widened at the question, who would've thought Silena would ask that question. Well pretty much a lot of people.

I looked down at my outfit, I was wearing a loose yellow shirt with some grey pants that Bianca let me borrow, thank goodness I was wearing a bra. I took of my shirt and quickly covered myself. I could feel my cheeks getting hot as many of the guys in the room (except Grover who I love for that) were ogling at me.

"Bianca truth or dare.." I said quickly.

That must have taken her by surprise because her eyes widened. "Dare...?" she chose carefully, but not too carefully.

"I dare you to kiss the guy closest to you" I said smirking, yup I hadn't forgotten about her crush on Nico. Everyone in the room smiled, but Percy. Nico's and Bianca's eyes widened. She turned around and kissed Nico quickly in the lips then turned over to me blushing. She glared at me but I could see the 'thank you' in her facial expression.

Bianca looked around and her eyes landed on Percy. "Dear brother... Truth or dare?" She asked smirking.

"Yeah...? I mean... errr... d-truth!" he said quickly.

Bianca frowned but her expression changed into a smirk in a matter of seconds. I swear I saw her look at me through the corner of her eye. "Did you enjoy the view when Annabeth took of her shirt?"

"I... err... What!?" He screamed. "..."

He took of his shirt giving every girl in the room a full view of his six-pack. He looked... erm... Hot. Curse teenage hormones! All the girls, but Thalia (who was his cousin... eww) and Bianca, stared at his six-pack.

"Okay..." Percy cleared his throat. "Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Thalia chose quickly.

"I dare you to tell me your whole back story with Annabeth." He said. My eyes, along with Thalia's, widened.

"You can't do that, it's a truth." Thalia said defensively.

"He can." Silena said smirking.

"Fine, Annabeth and I were best friends during Elementary, along with Katie, and Rachel but our friendship broke when we went into high school and that stupid rule broke us apart." Thalia said quickly.

"Doesn't mean you have to follow it." Bianca added smiling.

"If I didn't my dad would K-I-L-L M-E, he's one of the one's who donated money and made the rule up. He practically forced the principal into putting up the rule, bribed the police and district since he's the richest man in the world, all because he didn't want his daughter hanging around with average people, only the 'rich'." Thalia said in an annoyed tone.

"Well it's not like he would do anything, I don't care if I take risks, I prefer to live in a fair world." Bianca said truthfully. She was right.

Thalia quietened for a sec and looked at me. "I'm sorry Annabeth, Rachel." she said.

"It's alright I get your dad." I said and Rachel nodded.

"No it's not. I've been acting like a jerk, Bianca is right." She suddenly smirked. "I have an idea."

"Okay I'm so confused!" Leo exclaimed finally saying at least a word. Piper elbowed him again and he shut up causing Jason to smile amusingly.

"Why don't we ignore the rules and be friends once again. If you guys accept..." She said.

"Of course!" Juniper, Hazel, and Rachel screamed happily.

"Really?" Thalia said.

"Yes Thalia, really, we can be best friends again." I said smiling.

"What about me? Can I join?" Katie asked.

"Yes!" I said happily and Katie smiled.

"Okay no offense guys, but you are not leaving me alone with the guys. I'm joining to!" Piper yelled and then smiled.

"We wouldn't leave you out Piper." I said smiling at her, she smiled back.

"What about me?" Silena said enthusiastically.

"I don't know..." I said teasingly.

"HEY!" Silena screamed.

"It's fine Silena! Of course you can sit with us!" I said laughing everyone burst out laughing.

"So what happens to us?" Connor asked.

"Well guys stay on whatever you do... and we all move to Annabeth's table." Thalia summarized.

"You will get into big trouble..." Beckendorf added.

"And we don't care." Bianca said smiling.

"Okay can we just continue our Truth or Dare game!" Travis screamed. We all laughed and nodded.

"Katie, truth or dare." Thalia said.

"Dare." Katie said proudly.

Thalia smirked, "I dare you to seduce Travis." She said smiling evilly.

Everyone's jaw fell open, Katie's winning the contest, "WHAT!?" She screamed so loud Paris would've heard it.

"NNNNAAAA!" Baby Anthony cried from the living room.

"Wow Katie who knew you screamed so loud? Your already seducing me... Wait till the other kind of scream comes." Travis said teasingly. It took Katie a while to comprehend. Everyone burst out laughing

"Ill go get the baby." I said over the laughs.

I walked over to the living room and calmed the baby down. He wouldn't go to sleep so I took him with me to the dining room.

When I entered, I wanted to burst out and die laughing where I was standing. I observed the scene, Katie was kneeling down next to Travis with a seducing look on her face, her hair down in a cascade making it look for seducing, and her shirt's strap 'accidentally' fell down which gave Travis half view of her bra. He was just sitting her ogling at her chest. Everyone was laughing hysterically, me joining in.

"Okay" Thalia said over laughs. "You... Can... Stop... Now..." Katie put her her strap back up, fixed her face and sat back down. She glared at Connor who kept laughing after everyone stopped.

"Connor, truth or dare." She said proudly.

"Dare of course!" He said confidentially trying to look brave.

"I dare you to let Silena give you a make-over." She said and we all burst out laughing.

* * *

Once the game finally ended I left Baby Anthony asleep in Bianca's room (finally decided to go to sleep), let me summarize, Connor with a clown face, A vegetarian eaten a burger, A Hispanic guy prank-calling the biggest bully in the school, and much more equals: chaos.

"Okay next game of the night is..." Silena said grabbing another gold card from her pouch. She smiled once again like the first time. "2 Minute Temptations. Rules, Start off with an even number of guys and girls. The guys move off into separate closets in different sections of the house (the girls don't know which person is in which closet). After the guys are situated, hidden in the closets, the girls each pick a different closet and walk into it, not knowing with whom they are sharing. For 2 minutes, this is the twist, you have to make-out, and make it hot unless you want to loose. If you loose you have to do whatever the winner tells you to do for the rest of the day tomorrow. And well have cameras on the closets so we know you actually did it. That's when you find out who you made out with. Bianca you have a choice to go out of the game since your the youngest."

"No fair!" Travis and Connor exclaimed. Katie elbowed both of them, Hard.

"Ill stand out. Can I watch the videos with you?" She asked.

"Sure." Silena said smiling. "Okay guys go hide and put this night camera in the closet. Nico, Percy tell Thalia where your going to be unless you want to kiss your cousin, and Thalia if you tell anything to any of the girls I will hunt you down." Silena said seriously.

* * *

Once everyone was settled it was time for the search. I walked upstairs looking for a room. I spotted a closet, well might as well, I guess.

I went into the darkness and closed the door, I was about to decide that no one was there until I felt strong arms wrap around me. I couldn't see a thing because it was too dark.

The person kissed me, I suddenly remembered what the losers would have to do. Yeah not happening. I kissed them back but more passionately. Gods don't make me regret this, and yeah it's not what your thinking. (**Dirty minders -.-**)

I put wrapped my hands around his neck and one of them started playing with his hair. Our lips broke apart and he started kissing my neck. Hopefully this is worth it. I started to kept my hand in his hair and ran my other down his chest. He moaned in satisfaction, which made the situation hotter. His lips connected once again with mine and I moaned through the kiss.

I couldn't take it anymore, I kissed him even more passionately begging for more. He put his hand in my shirt and started to glide up, I could feel the shivers as the hand made contact.

_Knock Knock Knock_

We pulled away. That was the sign that it was over. I exited the closet meeting with Silena who was smirking widely and she closed the door before I could reveal who the person that I just had a full make-out session was.

* * *

Once everyone was in the media room she started the videos. I was impressed at what many people had done, but it still wasn't as impressive as our Make-Out session. Silena finally started our video with one more left. I watched carefully until I realized who the person was. It was Percy Jackson. My jaw dropped opened along with everyone else's, but Bianca's or Silena's.

"YOU!?" We both screamed at the same time. Silena just smirked widely.

"Dang... You guys have it hot for each other..." Travis commented as he watched the video.

"NO WE DON'T!" We both screamed.

Oh no. Here comes the teasing. Though I was pretty impressed with Percy's kissing skill. Wait! WHAT AM I SAYING! I mentally slapped myself.

"Wait if you kissed Percy... that means... I KISSED TRAVIS!?" Katie screamed in horror. Ha ha, someone else feels my pain.

"Yep baby, so when do we start the next phase." Travis teased in a seductive voice. Poor Katie you should've seen her face, the kind of face you make when you order coffee, but they give you slug pee, with the slug still inside of it.

I suddenly came back to the real world. The real world in which I kissed, correction, made out with Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well done? Did you guys like it? Yes I know a bit of an intense make-out but it's not rated M, yet, lol I don't know what comes to my active imagination. Well thank you guys for reading. Make sure to read down here for the voting for my upcoming fanfiction.**

* * *

******Future Fanfictions Update ~ _What's Next to Come?_**

**Well I finally made up the summaries for my next stories. Vote which one you want next by pressing the review button down there. :-).**

**Choice 1**

**Title: It's Possible**

**Summary: Percy Jackson is a hot play-boy; who happens to be a gang leader. Annabeth Chase is an A+, shy, student; who happens to be abused by her boyfriend. Will these two ever get a destiny together?**

**Choice 2**

**Title: Cross Roads**

**Summary: Annabeth is a princess who does everything her parents tell her to do. Percy is a thief who does whatever he wants. What happens when they cross paths?**

**I will eventually do these two stories but which one should I do first?**

_**It's Possible VS. Cross Roads**_

**Make sure to vote down there by pressing review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6: Normal? I think Not

**Title: Opposite's Attract**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Tuesday, April 22, 2014**

**Summary: Goode High School has two groups. The Rich & the Poor. Annabeth is a poor, alone girl who's life is completely messed up. Percy is a rich guy who has a life that everyone wishes they had. What happens when they're both paired up for a project? Mortals, no demigods. Rated T cause i'm paranoid.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back! Ugh I pressed a key on my kerboard so my whole author's note dissapeared and now rewritting it again. UGH! Stupid laptop! Okay, so let me tell you the story on why I didn't update. You see yesterday I did my chapter, like about 80% of it, and then I took a nap cause I was really tired. Well when I came back to update, I pressed the chapter and the only thing it said was some kind of quote, just like the words you see when you press notepad when you download something. I tried resetting it but it wouldn't work. I basically lost all the chapter and I didn't feel like rewritting it. I also had a test today so I needed all the rest I could get. Hopefully I did well on the STAAR exam. Well thank you guys for being patient. Also remember to vote, down by pressing the review button, on the next fanfiction you want me to make, I litterally am jumping up and down right now. Can't wait! And all those of you who know Toontown, did you guys see the new video they posted? About the elections. It was epic! I litterally was screaming up and down when they said they were getting ready to start Beta testing. I can't wait to get my Melissa back! Finally, the chapter is a bit short, but it's kind of a transition from the house to school, it's funny though. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters, or the Heroes of Olympus characters. Any character that is not recognized in the books however, is my possession. I also don't own Bianca, but her personality, her look and name whatsoever comes from a show.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Normal? I think not.**

**Percy's POV**

I really can't, I can't, I can't believe it. I. Kissed. Annabeth. What the Hades!? The worst part is, I liked it! How!? No seriously, she's a great kisser! If she was a Sim, she would totally have the Great Kisser trait. (**I don't own the Sims 3, but I do have the five of the games. Yup, I'm a simmer. Don't blame me at least i'm not a brony. No offense bronies**)

And now I'm blabbing about a Sims game, wow Percy. 'Clap, Clap, Clap'. Ugh, ADHD taking over! Stop! SHUT UP.

"PERCY!" Thalia screamed.

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed angrily.

"YOU AREN'T LISTENING!"

"WELL NOW I AM!"

"OKAY THEN STOP SCREAMING!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"WELL BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T LISTENING TO ME!"

"WELL THEN STOP SCREAMING!"

"YOU STOP SCREAMING!"

"YOUR THE ONE WHO STARTED SCREAMING!"

"WELL I'M ONLY SCREAMING BECAUSE YOUR SCREAMING!"

"WELL BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T LISTENING!"

"WELL NOW I AM SO STOP SCREAMING!"

"I WON'T STOP SCREAMING UNTIL YOU STOP SCREAMING!"

"WELL YOU STOP SCREAMING FIRST!"

"I CAN'T BECAUSE YOUR STILL SCREAMING!"

"OKAY THEN-"

"STOP SCREAMING!" Annabeth yelled making us shut up.

"NNNNAAAA!" Baby Anthony cried from the bedroom.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You woke up the baby! Ugh!" she said and walked towards Bianca's room.

"I think you guys left me deaf." Travis said.

"Yay! Thank you gods and goddesses of Olympus for this deaf brother!" Connor exclaimed.

"I think it was a rhetorical statement Connor..." I said annoyed.

"Oh my gods! You know what rhetorical means!?" Annabeth exclaimed walking into the living room with Baby Anthony in her arms.

Everybody burst out into laughter except me. Annabeth high-fived Connor and Travis.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said irritated, she's such a... Wise girl!

"I know I'm hilarious aren't I?" Annabeth said after the laughing stopped.

"You don't have to be such a Wise Girl." I murmured to myself but they heard me.

"Is that supposed to be an insult, cause to me it sounds like a compliment." She said smirking. UGH!

"Well to me it's an insult." I said.

"Your such a Seaweed Brain!" She exclaimed.

"Wise Girl!"

"Seaweed Brain!"

"Smart Pants!"

"Kelp Head!"

"STOP!" Thalia exclaimed.

"AWWWW! Oh my gods! Task one completed." Silena exclaimed and checked something on her 'Couples Journal'. Oh oh.

Piper gasped.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Silena you still haven't quit your plan! Please don't do it!" Piper exclaimed looking at Silena with pleading eyes.

"Once I propose something, there's no going back. I'm sorry. Plus this is going to be the cutest Rome and Juliet story EVER! Percabeth forever!" She said, suddenly I knew what she was talking about.

"Percabeth?" Rachel, Hazel, Juniper, Bianca, and Annabeth questioned, clearly confused.

"Wait a second... Perc... abeth... Percy and Annabeth! WHAT!? TELL ME THAT'S NOT A SHIP NAME!?" Rachel exclaimed and their eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" Annabeth exclaimed really loudly making Baby Anthony cry. "IS THAT WHY PERCY AND I ARE PARTNERS FOR THE YEAR! SILENA WHAT ARE YOU THINKING GETTING INTO OUR PRIVATE LIVES! AND HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED SOMETHING! PERCY AND I WILL NEVER, EVER GET TOGETHER, PLEASE WE BASICALLY HATE EACH OTHER'S GUTS AND YOUR ALREADY GIVING US A SHIP NAME!?"

"Wow Annabeth calm down!" Silena said. "Fine, I'm sorry, I just thought you guys liked each other!"

"WHY IN TARTARUS WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?" We both exclaimed at the same exact time. Creepy.

"Okay fine I'll cancel my plan." Silena said in a disappointing tone.

"Great." Annabeth said and cradled Baby Anthony. "By the way Katie and Travis where are your babies?"

Katie's eyes widened. "Actually, that's what I would like to know. Travis were are Lil and Meg!" She screamed furiously.

"Oh I left them with my sister don't worry shell take good care of them." He said smiling.

"WHAT!?" Katie screamed. "TAKE ME TO THEM RIGHT NOW!"

"Just wait-"

"TRAVIS. NOW." Katie said in a really serious tone.

"Ok-Okay..." Travis said with fear in his voice and they walked to the entrance hall. "By- Bye guys..." The door closed.

"Oops." Hazel said and we all burst out laughing.

* * *

"I still can't believe there going to break the rules! Thalia's dad is going to kill her!" I exclaimed as I drove towards the school.

"Just let them be. I mean Annabeth and Thalia were really close." Grover said.

"Yeah, and I know because Thalia always had play dates with Annabeth, and my dad didn't like it one bit." Jason joined.

"Still, this was all Bianca's fault. Why did my dad enroll her into this school!" I exclaimed frustratingly.

"Were here." Jason said as I parked in the school parking lot.

"I think I noticed that, I don't know maybe because, I'm the one driving!" I screamed right after I turned off the engine.

"Dang someone's a bit moody today." Jason said.

We all laughed.

"Maybe." I said once we got out of the car.

"I mean all I'm asking is that at least Bianca backs out of this plan! Seriously once Poseidon finds out he is going to blame it all on me! Why didn't you look out for her? Why weren't you being a role model? Why didn't you-" I crashed into someone as I came into the door.

"Oh I'm sorry- Oh it's you." Annabeth said irritated and picked up her fallen books.

"Yep, happy to know your glad to see me." I said smiling making her roll her eyes. She got up and walked towards her locker.

I noticed Grover and Jason were now having a conversation walking over to class. What was my first instinct. To bother Annabeth. I followed her over to her locker and leaned against the one next to her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said as I grabbed one of her curls and started playing with me.

"It's your turn." She said.

"My turn for what?" I stared confused and let go of her curl.

"For the baby." That's all she said before she handed me the basket she had been carrying in her other hand and then left.

"Okay then." I murmured to myself and followed her.

"Why are you following me?" She asked irritated as if she had eyes in the back of her neck.

"Just want to see my partner." I said, I could feel her roll her eyes. I loved annoying Annabeth.

"Okay. Jackson." She turned to face me. "Four words. What do you want?"

"Like I said just wanted to see my partner." I smirked.

"Jackson, I know you wouldn't just talk to me for no reason. I asked, what do you want?" She said, now angry.

The bell rang. My mission is done. "You know what? I think I'm late to class bye!" I walked over to my first period, I could hear her moan in frustration.

I'm so evil aren't I?

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you guys like it? I know really short, but I will update soon don't worry, and I promise it will be much better. By the way, like the story said Travis' and Katie's baby was left with Travis' sister, how irresponsible is he? Well anyways bye! Remember to vote!**

* * *

******Future Fanfictions Update ~ _What's Next to Come?_**

**Vote which one you want next by pressing the review button down there. I'm already taking up the votes, but I won't say how many votes there is for each story until the end.**

**Choice 1**

**Title: It's Possible**

**Summary: Percy Jackson is a hot play-boy; who happens to be a gang leader. Annabeth Chase is an A+, shy, student; who happens to be abused by her boyfriend. Will these two ever get a destiny together?**

**Choice 2**

**Title: Cross Roads**

**Summary: Annabeth is a princess who does everything her parents tell her to do. Percy is a thief who does whatever he wants. What happens when they cross paths?**

**I will eventually do these two stories but which one should I do first?**

_**It's Possible VS. Cross Roads**_

**Make sure to vote down there by pressing review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7: Best Friends

**Title: Opposite's Attract**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Wednesday, April 30, 2014**

**Summary: Goode High School has two groups. The Rich & the Poor. Annabeth is a poor, alone girl who's life is completely messed up. Percy is a rich guy who has a life that everyone wishes they had. What happens when they're both paired up for a project? Mortals, no demigods. Rated T cause i'm paranoid.**

**Author's Note: I know guys! I'm a horrible person! I know I promised but I had so many things to do. You see this always seems to be my excuse but it's true. You don't know what's it like to be in a magnet school (if you do good luck :'c). Basically my school was ranked I think #5 in the best schools of the U.S. or something. Texas? I don't know whatever. I had TONS of homework, and our bus driver gave us this whole rant/speech abotu high school, college, and education. Yes, you heard, bus driver. He's a nice man. Well you don't want to hear my excuses so enjoy! I'm so sorry once again! And yes, I'm in the second book, City of Ashes, of The Mortal Instruments series. WOOP! My friend, Diana, spoiled the Sebastian part -.- (If your reading this, curse you Diana! And don't come up with your excuses!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters, or the Heroes of Olympus characters. Any character that is not recognized in the books however, is my possession. I also don't own Bianca, but her personality, her look and name whatsoever comes from a show.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Best Friends**

**Annabeth's POV**

Once Percy finished bothering me, I headed to my first class.

"Why are you later Ms. Chase?" the teacher asked.

"I ran into some trash, and I just had to throw it away," I said sweetly, she didn't catch the sarcasm, wow.

* * *

Once lunch finally arrived, my hands were shaking mega-hard. As I bought my lunch I headed for our usual table in the 'Poor' section. I sat down next to Juniper who looked as nervous as me.

Bianca arrived skipping as usual singing the song 'Happy'.

"Hey Annie! Hey Juni!" she squealed as she sat down.

"Hey Bianca," I answered looking over at the lunch-room door.

"You worried about the richies plan? Don't worry everything will go on fine!" Bianca mentioned taking a bite of her salad.

Right just then, Thalia, followed by Silena, Katie, and Piper, came into the cafeteria. She glanced at me for a second and then headed for the lunch line.

Right after they bought their lunch, Thalia stopped and looked at me once more, the girls behind her.

I nodded in a approval and she smiled. She signaled the girls and they started to walk over here just as Rachel and Hazel sat down.

The cafeteria became mega silent just as they where about to cross 'The horizon'. Some people dropped the food they were eating. It was literally like a whole new species of alien was discovered or something.

As soon a Thalia entered the 'Poor' section, everyone in the cafeteria caught their breath. She walked over confidently ignoring the stares and glares, along with the girls.

Once they arrived our table smiled and made a space motioning for them to sit down. The cafeteria was still in death silence. Rachel stood up.

"It's not like mermaids were discovered! Go back to eating your lunch!" she screamed and everyone started new conversations, about us.

We all stared at each other and burst out laughing just like when Bianca had arrived.

"People can be so judgmental sometimes!" Thalia commented through the laughter.

"Okay, well phase one completed," Katie said once we finished.

"Yep, phase two is to get them to kiss for reals!" Silena mentioned smiling widely.

We all looked at her with those, what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about looks.

She stopped smiling and frowned, "I mean, err, phase two is too walk around school with each other, there we go!" she said relieved.

Hopefully she wasn't talking about what I thought she was talking about.

"Whatever, Katie, what happened to your babies yesterday?" Juniper asked.

"Oh these?" Katie informed raising a basket with a cover on top of it. I hadn't even noticed it being so worried about them coming to sit over here.

"Yep, those," Juniper confirmed.

"Turns out, Travis' sister is a good babysitter, I don't care what Travis does as long as it doesn't hurt the babies, he's the one getting a bad grade anyways," she said as she ate some of her blueberry yogurt.

"Uhh... girls I have to show you something!" Silena smiled and raised up her hand which held gold and silver bracelets with different symbols that had the words 'Best Friends For Eternity' in each one.

"Oh my gods!" we all caught our breaths.

"Yup! There for all of you! We will be 'The Inseparable's'!" she said. "But you have to promise me one thing, we will talk about our feelings, reveal our most embarrassing secrets, and tell each other everything; not telling everyone else of course."

"We swear," we all agreed.

Silena smiled and started to give out the bracelets.

Hazel's bracelet had horses in it, Juniper's had some trees in it, Rachel's had eyes, Katie's had flowers, Thalia's had thunders, Piper's had crown's, Silena's had heels, Bianca's had smiley faces, and mine had owls.

"Love it, how did you know I like owls!" I squealed in excitement.

"Well your wise and brave like a daughter of Athena, and Athena's sacred animal is the owl, so I just assumed," Silena said smiling.

Our jaws hit the ground.

"How...? How...?" I murmured, impressed by her intelligence.

Piper snapped. "Who are you and what have you done to our Silena!?"

"Oh shut up! I like Greek okay, my darkest secret," Silena said and we all laughed in unison like true best friends.

"I love smiley faces!" Bianca squealed.

"We know," we all said and then once again laughed.

The rest of the lunch period went similar joking about things and catching up to our family problems. It felt great to finally unite like true best friends did.

* * *

_RIIIING!_

"Freedom!" Thalia screamed excitedly.

"Freedom of education alright, my brain is about to explode," Rachel sighed.

"Please the problem was mega easy! The terms 'atomic mass' and 'atomic weight' are used interchangeably in chemistry problems. You can use atomic weight to calculate isotopic abundance or you can find the atomic mass from the element abundance. What is so hard to understand about that!?" I screamed.

"It has words in it that's why!" they both screamed as we walked through the door.

"NNNNAAAA!" Thalia's baby cried.

"Ugh! What's wrong with this thing!" Thalia screamed in frustration.

"Give me him!" I said and yanked the baby from Thalia. "He's hungry, where's the bottle?"

Thalia handed me the bottle and I fed the baby.

"Thalia your a horrible mother you know?" I said.

"I know," she said.

"At least I don't take that class anymore," Rachel said enthusiastically.

"Your mega lucky, I'm stuck with kelp head over there," I said as I opened the door to Thalia's black convertible.

"Yup, my cousin is a kelp head, but I'm pretty sure he likes you..." Thalia teased.

"Please, and I quote "Freak-smart nerd"," I said rolling my eyes at what he used to call me.

"He had no clue! He didn't even know you, I told him he shouldn't judge," she said as she turned on the engine.

"Thanks," I told her.

"Hello? Am I invisible?" Rachel said from the back seat.

"Nope, just dumb," I said. Thalia and I laughed.

"Very funny, Annie," Rachel said. I growled at my nickname.

"Only Bianca calls me that," I snapped.

"Hey sweethearts! Blondie!" A guy, I think his name was Luke, said from outside.

I stuck my middle finger from inside the car and he laughed along with his 'buddies'.

You see, since today when I started hanging out with Thalia, Katie, Piper and Silena; he had been bothering me all day. It was like the first time he actually noticed me and now he was driving me insane!

"Dang Annie, nice punctuation," Thalia smirked.

"Seriously, what's that guys deal? He doesn't notice me for two years and suddenly he's all over me!" I exclaimed furiously.

"Maybe he _likes_ you," Rachel teased and winked.

"Please, him? That's a big no, no," I defended.

"Yeah haven't you noticed he's a player? He's dating Drew!" Thalia said in disgust.

"Eww, bad tastes," Rachel murmured the last part and checked her phone.

"Hey have you bought a new phone yet Annie?" she asked as Thalia pulled out of the parking lot and into the road.

"Oh yeah! My phone number is..." I confirmed.

"Kay!" she said.

"Put it on my phone," Thalia mentioned.

"Kay," I said as I placed the baby back in it's basket and grabbed Thalia's phone.

"I gave it to Katie, Bianca, Juniper, Hazel, Silena, and Piper," Rachel informed from the back seat.

"Kay," I said as I typed my phone number into Thalia's phone and placed it back in it's spot.

"Hey you guys want to have a girls night out on Friday?" Thalia asked.

"Sure! I'll inform everyone!" Rachel squealed.

"Ill have to sneak out but okay," I said.

"Why do you have to sneak out over protective parents?" Thalia asked.

"Actually the opposite, they don't care; but they won't let me go out after 6 afraid I will get murdered, raped, or pregnant; they don't want to fill anything out or pay for the baby," I said carelessly.

"Wow, your life must suck," Thalia said.

"I know right? Poor thing," Rachel said from the backseat.

"I've gotten used to it," I said.

"Well, come by anytime to my house," Thalia smiled.

I smiled back as we pulled over to my house.

I got out of the car and waved goodbye.

"Bye Annie!" they both screamed and then Thalia drove away.

I opened the front door, and heard the chaos in the house. _As usual_, I thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again I'm so sorry! I've just been having so much pressure on me lately! Well hopefully you like it! Still working on the surprise!**

* * *

******Future Fanfictions Update ~ _What's Next to Come?_**

**Vote which one you want next by pressing the review button down there. I'm already taking up the votes, but I won't say how many votes there is for each story until the end. The voting will end once Spy Troubles ends. You won't believe what other surprise I have in process for you guys. If you liked Opposite's Attracts you will LOVE the surprise. :-)**

**Choice 1**

**Title: It's Possible**

**Summary: Percy Jackson is a hot play-boy; who happens to be a gang leader. Annabeth Chase is an A+, shy, student; who happens to be abused by her boyfriend. Will these two ever get a destiny together?**

**Choice 2**

**Title: Cross Roads**

**Summary: Annabeth is a princess who does everything her parents tell her to do. Percy is a thief who does whatever he wants. What happens when they cross paths?**

**I will eventually do these two stories but which one should I do first?**

_**It's Possible VS. Cross Roads**_

**Make sure to vote down there by pressing review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. Update: I'm so sorry!

Please try not to hurt the computer screen. Okay yes. I haven't updated in over a month! I'm so sorry, it's because I've been mega busy with my end of the school year issues. I need to get all these projects down, and overall I had to do community service. I won't be updating for another two weeks or one. This week is the start of death week, and next week is the last week, testing week. So I'm still very busy. But many people have been begging me to update, and I'm so sorry guys! I know kill me, cuss at me, do anything you want! I deserve it, I'm so sorry again! See you in two weeks guys! - LightNightSky881 Aka. Melissa 


End file.
